Is that you?
by janie
Summary: Not really good at this, but this happens after a big war between light and dark magic. Hermione is the only one left of her friends. She refuses to believe Harry is dead. This is what happens when it gets to be too much for Hermione.
1. lost hope

A/N: This is a little weird, but mostly in the begining. It's the only I dea that came into mind, and I couldn't incorperate it into   
Choices, choices, choices part 2 (which is coming soon) Hey as long as I got over WB I'm fine. Sorry for big words or errors.  
  
Disclaimer: I Only created the plot, and maybe that isn't even mine with all the other storys. But all the charatcers (except for Martha)   
belong to J.K. Rolwing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Story: Silence. It filled the room; there was nothing but deadening silence. She refused to talk and they refused to listen.   
It was no end, she was slowly going mad, in this hellhole she called life. But all she thought about was ending   
it. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione awoke to the pitter-patter of the rain on her window. It reminded her of that last day before he left. He had   
token her outside that fateful. Right as they broke that sweet kiss, it was over, well for him anyway.   
  
'Why did he have to die, why -' she couldn't bear to think his name. 'It's not fair! He didn't deserve to die. . . No,   
especially that way,'   
  
"Hello Hermione," Martha said in a sing-sweet voice, interrupting Hermione's thoughts. "How are you? To bad the weather   
isn't nice, or we could go for a walk, let's just hope it clears up," She said pulling the clovers of Hermione.  
  
She was not ready to leave her bed, so Hermione just protested by clinging to her blankets refusing to remove them..   
  
"If you're going to behave like that, your not going any where," Martha said as if Hermione would even care, but she didn't.   
You see, Hermione didn't care about anything, well, anything she could actually have. She wanted her friends back,   
but they were lost, and never to be found. She wanted to laugh, and even cry again, just to feel another emotion other   
than anger. But Hermione could never have those things, so she lived her obsolete life, day by day, planning . . . for the end.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione POV  
  
Why do I even bother getup? Every day is the same. I'm all alone, and engulfed by silence. I need to hear La- her sing again.   
I need to see- him, just smile. They were my life and now their gone. It's all my fault.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(still Hermione's POV)  
  
This was it. I got away from Martha, and the rest of the world that thinks that everything will be okay, and will go back to   
normal. So here I am, in front of Everlastingly Lake. It holds the souls of people who couldn't bear to go on. . . I will   
join them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione sat near the egde of the water. Her diranged reflection looked back at her.   
  
'So this is the end,' she thought. Hermione readied herself and brought the blade close to her right wrist. Her squeesed shut   
and she waited for the pain, as she began to move the blade.  
  
"No! Don't do it!" A claming male voice shouted.  
  
Hermione open her eyes and looked around. There stood a young man, a man with dark hair in disaray, his face smuged with dirt,   
and dark sunglasses covered his eyes.   
  
As he walked closer, Hermione thought 'Could it be, him? No, your just fooling yourself, he's dead, remember, you saw him die!'   
But Hermione's battle of who this strange was didn't end, he just walked closer.  
  
He walked closer and closer till he came in reach of her. He removed his dark glassses only to reveal bright green eyes that   
brought warmth into her heart just by looking at him.  
  
In an instant she knew, it was him he wasn't dead, he was as alive as she was. He was here.  
  
Finally after all this time she spoke "Harry? Is it you?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: What do ya think? Sorry, it's a cliffhanger, but I didn't want to spoil the surrize. And sorry it's so short. I had   
writer's block and I had to get this idea out before I finished Choices, Choices, Choices,Part 2. That's going to be short but   
it's coming soon. 


	2. a new beginning

Is that you?  
(part 2)  
By Janie  
  
A/N: Here's part two, and it's a little short, but enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I Only created the plot, and maybe that isn't even mine with all the other stories. But all the characters (except for Martha) belong to J.K.   
Rolwing  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
"Is it you? IS it really you?" Hermione tried to bring her right hand to her mouth. But the silvery blade cut into her pale skin. "Ouch!" she exclaimed   
as the deep crimson blood quickly ran down her arm.  
  
This strange man came closer, and knelt near her, picking up her bleeding wrist. He carefully examined the wound before tearing a strip of his white   
cotton shirt. He simply bandaged her hand then briefly gazed into her eyes.  
  
The dark glasses that had hid his eyes this whole time, had slid down his sweaty nose. Finally, Hermione saw them.   
  
His eyes looked tired, and weak, but a glemming tinkle shone brightly in the afternoon sun. As she peered into his eyes, she knew, she knew she was   
not alone, that he was alive and he was here. She knew everything was okay, and she could survive. She knew all this because those eyes that looked   
longingly into her soul belonged to a Mr. Harry Potter.   
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())())(())(())(())  
  
Hermione awoke, her back stiff and her body cold. She lay on the hard, cold, concrete, Hogwarts front stairs, as rain drizzled trough the sky. She   
felt tired, hoping all this wasn't a stupid dream. The makeshift bandage was still there, he was alive.  
  
"Oh, Great Wizards! Hermione!" Martha cried running out the door, interrupting Hermione's deep thought. "Are you alright? Come on inside out   
of the cold!" She said dragging Hermione into the building.   
  
"NO!" Hermione screamed at her. Martha let go of her arm and brought her hand to her mouth. Hermione hadn't spoken to a single person, no one,   
not a soul, well, since . . . it happened.  
  
"Hermione! Oh, Hermione! Please talk!" Martha pleaded. "Please talk to me!"  
  
"Martha, you thick headed mule, knows very well that I can talk. I could speak all this time, but not to you. So just leave me alone! I need to go, I   
must find him! And your not going to stop me!" Hermione cried stumbling to the door.  
  
"But Hermione, your sick! Come to Madam Profery! Please! And who must you find?" she asked dreading the answer.  
  
"Harry! I must find Harry!" Hermione croaked.  
  
"But Hermione, Harry's. . . dead, he has been for a while, you know that; and he isn't coming back. I'm sorry, but even if you do look for him he   
won't be there, he's dead." Martha said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, I'm soooo sorry, but he's   
gone, he's gone, never coming back." Martha came over to Hermione, trying to engulf her into a hug.  
  
Hermione trashed and twisted, till Martha's arms went limp, and backed off.   
  
"No, You don't understand! I saw him in the woods! He isn't dead! I saw him , and I have proof!" Hermione thrush out her hand showing Martha   
the white bandage that was tightly bound to her bleeding wrist. "See! He did this! I cut myself and he bandaged my wrist!"  
  
"Oh, I see, and didn't it appear to you that you could have done it? I understand you don't want to admit the fact that Harry's dead. Fine, go, if you   
really need to prove yourself, just don't put yourself in danger for a dead man. He's dead and has a grave next to his mother and father. There's nothing   
more! Hermione you need to just let go of Harry!" Martha pleaded.  
  
"No! Harry is alive, and I'll prove it if it's the last thing I do!" Hermione yelled, but then tripped, falling into a heap on the floor, sobbing. "It's not fair,  
he's alive! Why doesn't any one believe me!" Hermione cried. "Why?!"  
  
"Very good question my dear," Dumbledore startled her. He had just arrived and had heard Hermione's desperate plea. "There is someone who believes   
you. You see, I too, believe that Mr. H. Potter is as alive as you and me. You are just the very few to find him."  
  
"I'm right? He really is alive? I'm not crazy? Please tell me I'm not crazy?" Hermione cried to the Headmaster.  
  
"He's alive and well, but, I not one to be the judge of your sanity, Miss Granger. He' s out in the world somewhere, who knows his exact location, but I  
trust you will soon enough be in his company. Now Miss Hailey(Martha), you take Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing. Please be sure Miss Granger is  
ready to leave tomorrow morning. We had a Potter to find" the delighted Headmaster said.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Later that day:  
  
"Professor, you wasted to talk to me?" Hermione asked nervously, walking into the Professor Mc Gogonall's office.  
  
"Yes," she said looking up from a book called 'Magical Minds', " I wanted to talk to you about your trip tomorrow. I will warn you, do not suspect to   
find him on the first day, not even in the first week. To find him within the first month would certainly quick. Do you realize that Harry could be anywhere   
in the world? Or that he may truly be not who you think he is." Noticing Hermione's scared look, she said "Don't worry, you will find him, I know you, you're strong, but he's stronger. Good luck Hermione" She smiled.  
"Thank you, Professor"   
  
"Please, you've known me long enough, call me Minerva"  
  
She simply smiled, a weak, sad smile, as she left, knowing she would probably never return, because she would not be able to deal with . . . the pain.  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
She unsteadily sat on the broom, ready to leave. Breathing deeply, she kicked off the nice solid ground. Finally she prided open her eyes and looked back   
waving to her only 'family' she was leaving behind.   
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
A/N: So what ya think, I no it's weird but NE-way the next part should B coming soon.  



End file.
